


I'm Just A Sucker For Pain

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, Consensual Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kagune Usage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a ghoul can be tiring. Sometimes you need a break. Yamori takes that a little too literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Sucker For Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut so I'm a little nervous.  
> The title comes from the song "Sucker For Pain" from the Suicide Squad soundtrack. I thought it was fitting for this fic.

You cracked your knuckles, staring at the carnage in front of you. Broken and dismembered bodies of CCG investigators littered the floor around you feet. You retracted your kagune, licking the blood from your fingers.

"You done, Ayato?" You asked, taking your mask off. 

The bluenette looked over at you, flinging the limp body of an investigator to the ground. "Yeah, I'm done let's not of here." He pushed his mask up, his Ukaku disappearing in between his shoulder blades, "Nice job, by the way." He adds, nodding at the strewn corpses behind you.

You grin at him, "You too." You call, jumping to the roof. He follows you, quickly falling in to step beside you.

"Thanks." He replies, his hands shoved into his pockets. You both grin at one another. Both of you revelling in your victory. You spend the rest of the walk to Aogiri in silence, it's not that you didn't get along with the younger boy, but neither of you saw the need to fill comfortable empty silences.

You arrived at the Aogiri hideout fifteen minuted later, nodding to the Bin brothers as you entered the building alongside the blue haired boy. He turned to you, suddenly remembering something, "Hey, Y/N we need to debrief Tatara, shall we do it now?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." You cracked you knuckles, as you lead the way, meandering down the long corridors to the main meeting room. When you both arrived almost everybody was there, Eto, Noro,  Nico, Yamori and of course Tatara. 

"Y/N, Ayato, you're back early, job done I presume?" Tatara asked, greeting the pair of you.

"Yes, we got all of them, it didnt take long." You replied, shrugging.

"Good, good, did anybody get away?" He pressed.

"No, nobody saw us either. We left their bodies as a message that Aogiri had been there just like you asked. " Ayato, answered, slouching against the wall.

"Excellent," he rose from his chair, "As agreed, you have the rest of the night off, do as you like." Tatara dismissed you. 

You turned to bluenette, "Good job tonight, Ayato" You praised.

"Thanks, you're not to shabby yourself, idiot." He replied, walking in the direction of his own room.

You laughed to yourself, as far as compliments go, that's as complimentary as Ayato gets. You walked off towards your own room, pushing all thoughts of the nights activities out of your mind.

You reached your bedroom, pushing the door open, you shrugged your jacket off, dropping it onto the chair. You were tired, this life of yours was repetitive, eat, kill, kill, kill, eat. It was a vicious cycle. You needed a break from it. You sat yourself on the edge of your double bed, your elbows resting on your knees. You cupped he back of your neck with your right hand. You sighed, you were never satisfied. You could kill as many doves as you want, eat whatever you want, do whatever you want, but there was only one thing that could satiate that hunger in your gut. You pulled your boots off, dropping them by your bed, your socks followed. You ran your thumb of the knuckle of your index finger and cracked it. 

You needed a break and you were going to get it. You rose from the bed, walking to your bedroom door. You turned the doorknob, your heart racing, you grinned to yourself as you exited your bedroom, padding bare foot through the empty hallways.

"I wondered when you would show up." Yamori said, leaning against the doorframe. He knew you would turn up, you always did. He grabbed your wrist pulling you inside.

"Just shut up and hurt me." You replied, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him. 

He complied pressing his lips to yours harshly, his tongue traced your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, allowing him access. You coughed, blood pooling in both of your mouths, Yamori smirked, breaking the kiss to look at you.

You looked down at yourself his Rinkaku piercing your gut, he retracted it slowly and you stumbled. 

"Hmm, still want more Y/N?" He asked, licking blood from the corner of your mouth. 

You nodded, grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer to your chest. 

"Good." He murmured, burying his fist into the partially healed wound in your stomach, Yamori kissed you again, twisting his fist inside of you, blood dripping down your shirt, your body trying to heal itself around his fist. 

Yamori tried to pull away from you but you bit his bottom lip, dragging his mouth back to yours, his chest rumbled as you felt him laugh against you. He could feel you healing faster so he removed his fist reopening the wound a third time, you hissed, your feet barely being able to hold you up anymore. 

Yamori tsked, "Look at the mess you've made Y/N," he pointed to the blood on the cuff of his cream jacket; your blood. "You know what this means don't you?" He asked, shrugging his jacket off and draping it over the chair.

You grinned, "It means I get punished right?" 

"It does." He replied, sadistic glee brightening his eyes.

"Good, because I've made an awful mess." You purred seductively. 

Yamori laughed, pulling you back towards him, his fist meeting your face. You felt your nose break and the familiar stream of blood that followed. He threw you against the wall your back colliding with it, your shoulder cracking on impact.

You dropped to your knees and Yamori brought his foot to your chest. You yelped, you were breakable and Yamori knew that but that's what you came to him for; you came to be broken. You needed an escape from your life and having Yamori break your bones gave you that. You enjoyed the pain he brought you and he enjoyed inflicting it. You crawled towards him, he'd seated himself on the bed, and was now staring at your broken form. When you reached him he kicked you again, the kick sent you sprawling onto your back, he stood, bringing his foot down onto your chest, you gasped. Blood pooling onto the floor, he reached down grabbing your head before flinging you back down to the floor, your body made a sickening squelch. Like meat being thrown to the ground. You laughed breathlessly. Yamori walked back over to the bed, he removed his shoes and socks and waited. 

You didn't want to disappoint him, so you rolled over and crawled towards him again, blood dripping onto the bedroom floor. Your body slowly stitching you back together. You were taking too long and he wanted you now. You were within arms reach so Yamori reahed out and grabbed a fistful of your hair pullig you towards him, his lips crashed against yours again and you rested your hands on his thighs for support. He contined to kiss you, tugging on your hair as he did, you moaned into his open mouth and he pulled harder, forcing your head into an  unnatural position. You whimpered, the new angle was painful, you pushed yourself up. Only to have Yamori yank you back onto your knees, "You have no control here." He snarled, tugging your hair again. You whimpered again and he released you.

Yamori stood, removing his shirt and tie, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. You bit your bottom lip.

"Like what you see, Y/N?" He asked, cupping your jaw. You blushed, nodding slowly. "Good girl, it seems you remember the rules."

You nodded again, he grinned, "Repeat them to me, for everyone you get right, I'll remove a piece of your clothing."

Your body ached for him, you wanted him to touch you, kiss you, fuck you. His hand connected with the side of your face. 

"I'm waiting, Y/N." He growled. 

"S-sorry." You stammered, "Rule 1, no begging/speaking unless directed otherwise." 

Yamori hummed in approval, crouching down to slide his hands beneath your shirt. His fingertips ghosted over your (s/c) skin as he pulled the shirt over your head. You shivered but continued, "Rule 2, no touching or kissing you unless specifically told to do so."

"Stand up." He ordered, you complied, rising to your feet slowly. His hands made easy work of your belt buckle as he continued to unbutton your pants. "Step out of them." You did as he asked, standing there in your (f/c) underwear. 

Your stomach had healed now but the evidence was still there, dried blood was smeared across your stomach.

"What's the last rule, Y/N?" Yamori asked, standing behind you, he had turned you so the pair of you were facing the mirror. You assessed the damage, you were covered in blood, your shoulder looked oddly twisted,  'that is going to take a little longer to heal' you thought. Yamori kissed your neck softly, then he sank his teeth into you and you yelped only to have him bite down harder, he pulled away his lips glistening with your blood. "What's the last rule?" He asked again his hands gripping your hips, you met his eyes in the mirror, both of you grinning.

"Rule 3, Y/N, I want to hear your screams." You replied.

"Good girl, now get on your knees." Yamori ordered pulling you over to the bed, you kneeled on the floor again your eyes wandering to the mask on his desk; his jason mask. He followed your gaze, his hands sliding into your (h/c) hair, he gave it a playful tug, "You want to do it with the mask on don't you?" He whispered. 

You nodded, cheeks turning pink, Yamori tugged your hair again, "I want to hear you say it." He ordered, satisfaction creeping into his voice.

"I-I want you to wear the mask." You stuttered again, your face turning red. 

Yamori let go of your hair, and walked off to get his mask, the familiar ache between your thighs making you grit you teeth. 

He slid the mask on, cracking his knuckles as he turned to face you. You moaned through your gritted teeth, you wanted him, you shook your head, no it was more than that you needed him. 

He seated himself on the edge of the bed, tilting your head up so you could see him, you bit your lip. There was something about Yamori in his mask that aroused you, you weren't sure if it was how his attitude changed or whether it was because of what he did when he wore the mask. How countless people had died with that mask as the last thing they saw. Your fingers twitched, you were dying to touch him. 

"You're a dirty little fuck aren't you?" He questioned. It was rhetorical and he knew it. Yamori had a young girl on her knees practically begging him to fuck her. You were broken and beautiful. You looked up at him pouting, he was taking to long to touch you. 

He laughed, his hands unbuckling his belt, he slid his pants down, beckoning you forward. He grabbed your hand, rubbing it over the bulge in his boxers he groaned as you slid your hands up and down his already hard cock. The fabric was all that was separating you. He stood again, taking his pants and boxers off completely and throwing them along side your own discarded clothes. You took his erect cock in your hand, licking a strip from the base to the head. Your thumb brushing over the slit, precum leaking from the tip, you took him in your mouth, your hand moving up and down his shaft as you moved. He groaned his hands back in your hair again. Yamori was never gentle with you and you liked that. You bobbed your head up and down, taking him as far as you could. Your other hand massaging his balls.

He was a moaning mess in front of you, you stopped massaging his balls looking up at him, he looked back down at you his eyes wide. You let go of his shaft, taking his length further into your mouth. Your teeth grazing him lightly, he moaned enjoying this new sensation, he grabbed your head with both of his hands, fucking your mouth for you. You gagged around him, he moaned louder, his pace quickening spit was dripping down your chin, mingling with the dried blood, creating new tracks on your face. You gripped his hips for support, your nails digging into his skin. He pulled out of your mouth panting, his toned physique, glistening with sweat. 

"Get up." He ordered his voice hoarse, you grinned smugly. He slapped you, your head jerking to the right sharply, "Don't touch me unless I say, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." You replied.

"Good." He pushed you onto the bed, caging you in with his muscular arms.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he says his knee in between your thighs. 

You push against him, begging him for friction, "You want me to take it off?" He asks, sliding his fingers over your bra strap. He presses his knee against your womanhood harder. You arch your back. You can't see his face but you know he's grinning behind the mask.

"Yes, please take it off." You beg.

His right hand slides around your back, unhooking your bra and throwing it aside you don't see where it lands. His nails scrape down your (s/c) skin, leaving faint scratches.  He removes his knee from in between your thighs his hand taking its place, he begins to rub you through your (f/c) panties, your body arching into his touch. You moan, your hands fisting in the bed sheets your knuckles turning white. 

"Do you want these off too?" He asks, his fingers hooking underneath the thin fabric. He doesn't give you chance to reply before he is sliding them down your legs. 

He stops touching you then and you whimper in impatience. His hands slide around the back of his head, he slides the mask off, placing it on your stomach. He grips your wrists in his large hands, his head in between your thighs. Your breath hitches, Yamori kisses the inside of your thighs. You moan softly, as his tongue, flicks your clit. He runs his tongue of your labia, his tongue darting in and out of you before sucking your clit again. You groan your body arching upwards as he continues to lick and suck at your pussy. You're yearning to touch him, to tug at his soft blonde hair, but he's pinning your hands down, you growl in frustration, only for your own body to betray you by whimpering. You look down at him, his mask balanced on your stomach, your legs draped over his shoulders, his head in between them. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't get off on that sight. That familiar sensation is building up in your lower abdomen, as Yamori's tongue flicks your clit again, "Oh god, I'm going to-" 

Snap. "Aaaah!!!!!

You scream, all thoughts of pleasure pushed out of your mind as pain takes over. 

You look down to see your left wrist, lying limp and twisted beside you. Yamori is stood at the foot of the bed, his mask in his hands. 

You stare at him, the pain fading back into pleasure as you see the smirk on his face. God you want him. 

"I want you." You whisper, reaching your right hand out towards Yamori. His mask is back on and he's looking at you, his eyes filled with lust. He smiles beneath the mask. He wants you too, but he'll never admit that. He grabs your ankle pulling you towards him, he's on his knees between your thighs. His left hand grips your hip, as he aligns his cock with your entrance. You bite your lip as he pushes himself inside of you. He groans softly, rubbing circles into your hip with his thumb as you adjust to his size. You close your eyes as he thrusts inside of you his right hand gripping your throat. You gasp as he squeezes your throat. He thrusts into you relentlessly, your toes curling. His name falling from your lips.

"Yamori, I-I," your cut off by Yamori squeezing your neck. His movements are hard and fast and he alternates between thrusting and squeezing your throat as both of you near your climax.

His toned chest is covered in a sheen of sweat and you desperately want to reach out and touch him. 

"Yamori, can I-can I touch you? Please?" You beg, desperation clearly in your voice. 

He let's go of your hip, sliding his hand around your back and pulling you onto his lap. His right hand still gripping your neck. You run your fingers over his abs, your fingertips ghosting over his chest. He moans softly and you smile to yourself. He slides his left hand over your thigh, sending shivers down your spine. His breathing is becoming laboured as bounces you up and down, your moans spurring him on. You stare into his eyes again, your hand reaching up behind him. He tilts his head forward allowing you to take his mask off. You drop it on the pillow behind Yamori, before losing your fingers in his pale blonde hair, you tug it lightly, pulling his mouth towards yours. His own hand leaves your throat as he entangled himself in your (h/c) hair.

The knot in your abdomen is becoming unbearable and judging by his uncoordinated movements he doesn't have much left either. Yamori lowers you back down onto the mattress, his right hand now completely lost in your hair. 

"Y/N, I'm going to come," Yamori says, his head buried in your collarbone. 

You groan in response you're not far off either. Yamori grunts, thrusting himself into you one final time, he stills, his teeth sinking into the flesh of your neck. That's all you needed that one final push as you climax around him. His name spilling from your lips, shamelessly.

Yamori pulls out of you and rolls over onto his back. His hair a mess and his body slick with sweat. His breathing laboured. You climb off of the bed, stumbling slightly as you gather your clothes. Yamori stares at you, admiring his handiwork. You're a mess but you're beautiful. Dried blood, sweat, spit and fresh blood covering your entire body not to mention the broken and dislocated bones. You'll heal but not for a few days. 

You look over at him, pulling his shirt over your naked body. "Thanks." You grin, reaching for the doorknob. 

"Anytime, kitten." He replies, winking at you, that shit eating grin still on his face as you slam the door behind you. You'll be back at his door soon enough, begging him to do it all over again. 

You stumble to your room, almost naked and bloody. Clutching your clothes to your chest as you walk. You reach your bedroom door, pushing it open.

"Why do you keep going back to him? All he does is hurt you." Kaneki says, from behind you. 

You turn around to see him stood in the doorway of his own bedroom, looking concerned. You smile wickedly, "Because..." You say, shutting the door behind you. You slide down the back of the bedroom door, staring at your reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. You really are a mess.

"I'm just a sucker for pain." You finish, closing your eyes as your body starts to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
